The Good, Bad, & In Between
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: REWRITE! All human. Emmett and Bella are siblings. Bella and edward are 16 alice is 14 and emmett is 12. What happens when tragedy strikes Bella and Emmett. Better than it sounds. R&r.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV-

I was in English class when I was called to the office over the intercom. I became very worried, because I was never called to the office. I walked to the office slowly, not wanting to know what might be wrong, but I had a feeling that whatever it was was not good. Once I walked into the office it all went quiet, even Edward who was one of my best friends looked at me with pity. I was confused, and it only grew when Edward came up to me and gave me a big hug.

As soon as he stepped back I saw Carlisle, and knew something bad had happened. I was about to ask what was going on when a small body attacked me, and I looked down to see Emmett clinging to my legs. I grabbed him and picked him up, and noticed a gause pad almost the size of his face on his cheek.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said,

"Uncle Carl says mommy and daddy are hurt." My eyes snapped up to Carlisle and he said,

"Their brain dead Bells. They got hit head-on by a semi on the way to take Em here to daycare." My eyes started tearing up, and I held Emmett close to me.

"I've already talked to Esme, the police, and the Adoption agency and they've agreed to let us take custody of you…" I held Emmett tighter to me "… and Em." I breathed a sigh I didn't realize I was holding.

"what happens now?"

"well since you are their only living relative you have to decide…."

"Decide what?" I asked around the lump in my throat.

"wether or not to pull the plug on your parents." I heard an intake of breath, and saw that Em had a confused look on his face.

"What I cant do that!" I screeched.

"Bells, I wish you didn't have to but you're the only person who can. You're their oldest living relative."

"Your telling me I have to decide wether or not to… red rum (murder spelled backward) my parents." Em looked at me.

"Bells, what does red rum mean." He asked, and I had to choke the words out.

"Em…. It means I have to decide wether or not to send mommy and daddy to see G-ma Holly."

"Don't do it belly. We wont ever see them again. You'll be killing them." I started. How did he know? All of a sudden my legs wouldn't hold me, and I sank to the ground.

"Bella?" I heard everyone cry. That's what broke the dam. I let out the tears that I tried so hard to hold in, for Emmett's sake. Had it not been for Em being in my arms I would've curled into the fetal position. I couldn't help but wonder… WHY ME?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

I couldn't help but wonder… WHY ME?

Now- BPOV-

It's been two days since Em and I moved in with the Cullen's. Two days since I got the news that I had to decide wether or not to kill my parents. Today's the day the plug is pulled, and I haven't got any sleep since I made the decision.

10 minutes later

We arrived at the hospital, and we were saying goodbye to our parents.

"Don't do this Bella." Em said. "I don't want to loose mommy and daddy." That tore me up. He's going to hate me so much after today.

"I'm sorry Emmy, but their not coming back. They were hurt too badly." I said, as the Cullen's came in. I nodded at Carlisle. A few seconds later I heard two loud, long beeps. I closed my eyes and feel to the ground.

"NO! MOMMY, DADDY!" Emmett cried, I went to hold him, but he moved away from me.

"Don't touch me. You killed them." I cried more at that. Edward and Alice moved to comfort me, their eyes pouring with tears as well.

I shot up and ran out the door before they could stop me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I looked around and realized that I had run into the forest surrounding the hospital. I sat there for I don't even know how long, when I heard my name being called. I went to get up, when I felt a cloth go over my mouth, I tried to fight. Even if he was mad at me I didn't want to leave Em. I suddenly felt really tired, weather it be from all the physical exertion I put my body through, or if they had something on the cloth.

A couple of hours later (sorry for all the time skips)

I groggily woke up and realized that my hands, and feet were bound and I was gagged. I heard a guys voice outside, and I could've sworn I heard Carlisle's voice. I didn't even had time to think what that could mean before the doors swung open and a man with a ski mask grabbed me by hair. I tried to struggle, but with my hands and feet bound I didn't have a chance to stop whatever was gonna happen. I started to cry thinking of what he was gonna do to me. He threw me down, I looked around, scared but still trying to find any clue as to where I might be being held. That's when the laptop caught my eye. I looked behind me and saw the man holding a whip and something else I couldn't tell what it was. I got even more scared, I started trying to crawl away. Then I felt a piece of cloth go around my throat, and tightened. I started choking which scared me even more and I started trying to push the man away which tightened the cloth even more. The room started to spin when all of a sudden the cloth slackened. I looked around. I had been so scared that he was gonna kill me that I hadn't realized he had tied me to some sort of rackI looked behind me as best I could when I felt something go across my back and the side of my face. I screamed into the gag as he kept whipping me. I started crying. I couldn't count how many times he had whipped me, when all of a sudden I was being pulled back. I landed on my back and screamed at the pain shooting through my body. He threw me in front of the laptop, and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at the laptop.

"Better hurry. Before I do something more grizzly to the girl. "

The man slammed the door as he left, and then all of a sudden I heard scraping coming from behind me. I looked behind me as best I could and saw a girl moving toward me. I tried to move away.

"It's okay. I'm prisoner too." I stopped moving and saw the truth in her eyes. She reached for the gag and removed it. "What's your name?"

"Bella. My name is Bella."

"Bella I'm Jazmyne."

"Where are we? What does he want with us?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those. I'm sorry I don't." She looked so scared, an I probably looked the same way or more. "All I know Bella, is there's always two girls. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

"Where are we? What does he want with us?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those. I'm sorry I don't." She looked so scared, an I probably looked the same way or more. "All I know Bella, is there's always two girls. Always."

Now- EDPOV-

Bella's been missing for three days now. I'm worried for her. No one knows what's happened to her. I grabbed the mail on the way into the house after school. I started flipping threw it when I came across an envelope addressed to the entire family. I walked into the living room, and handed it to my dad. He looked confused and asked.

"Son, where did you get this?"

"It was in the mail when I got home from school." He ripped the envelope open and out fell an DVD. Both of us were even more confused. He got up and put it in the DVD player and pushed play.

A face came on screen covered by a ski mask. We were worried now.

"Hello Cullen's. How are you guys doing today? Yes I know who you are, and where your precious Bella is. Worried for her Edward, Alice?" How did he know our names?

"I have something I think you want." He then turned around and opened a cabinet and pulled on something. I had a bad feeling. He threw what he was dragging in front of what I assumed was a camera when I recognized who it was.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"I know you guys know her, and the truth is, is that you will not enjoy this, but I will." He then looked at Bella and saw she was trying to move away. He used the piece of cloth he had in his hand, and wrapped it around Bella's throat. My Bella, well I wished anyway. How could anyone do this to someone.

She started trying to get away, and my dad started mumbling.

"Bella stop. Your going to tighten it."

We saw him tied her to something that almost looked like a torture device. Once he was done he turned to look at the camera and I could've sworn he smiled. Bella looked over her shoulder just as he swung the whip toward her back. Her face fell forward, and I could tell she was crying. At that moment all I wanted to do was jump through the phone and strangle that man for what he was doing to someone as sweet and caring as Bella.

"Sissy!" Emmett yelled with tears in his eyes! Esme grabbed him and held him close to her chest. Hiding this horriffic scene from eyes so young.

He sat there whipping her for who knows how long, and finally he was done. He releases her hands and feet seconds before he pulls her backward, and watching with what I assumed to be accomplishment and her back hits the floor, and the gag could barely hid her scream. I had tears in my eyes as she landed. How could anyone be so cruel?

"Better hurry before I do something more grizzly to the girl." The man said.

We heard the door slam, as there came a scraping noise. Just as we saw a shadow cross in the background the screen went blank. I ran to my room as my parents called the police, the scene's I just saw were burned into my memory. All I could think of is 'please let us get her back soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

I ran to my room the scene's I just saw were burned into my memory. All I could think of is 'please let us get her back soon.'

Now- BPOV-

Its funny how when you don't want to be somewhere time seems to cease to exist.

"how long have you been here?" I asked Jazmyne.

"He's told me it's been about two years." My eyes widened.

"Why is there always two girls?" Jazmyne looked down.

""One for him to torture and one for him to…" her voice faded out, but I didn't need her to tell me what she meant.

"Oh, Jazmyne. I'm so sorry…."

"I'm used to it." She said, shrugging it off. My heart, or what's left of it, went out to her.

"Do have anyone looking for you out there?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, my friends and their parents." She looked at me.

"Your parents aren't looking for you?"

"My parents are dead." Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. What about a boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"There's a guy I like, but there's no way he could ever like me."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because he's gorgeous, and I'm plain." I stated.

"You are anything but plain, and I for one have a strong feeling he likes you as much as you like him." I scoffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that."

"Well hopefully we get out of here and I can prove you wrong." I was about to say something, when the door slammed open, and our captor came stomping down the stairs. He went over to the laptop and set it up to record. Jazmyne and I looked at each other worriedly. He turned to look at us, and for the first time I got a look at his face. I started.

"Mr. Banner?" I stated, surprised. Jazmyne looked at me.

"You know his name?" She said, worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"Well hopefully we get out of here and I can prove you wrong." I was about to say something, when the door slammed open, and our captor came stomping down the stairs. He went over to the laptop and set it up to record. Jazmyne and I looked at each other worriedly. He turned to look at us, and for the first time I got a look at his face. I started.

"Mr. Banner?" I stated, surprised. Jazmyne looked at me.

"You know his name?" She said, worried.

Now- EPOV-

Its been almost 3 years since Bella was taken. Emmett still feels like its his fault. In his mind if he hadn't pushed Bella away that day she would still be here with all of us. We have all tried to convince him that's not true. He took to weight lifting so if they ever found his sister he 'could save her this time.' My father has tried to get him to talk to him or a therapist, but Em insists he fine. I walked down the driveway to check the mail. There it was. The envelop. I ran to the house.

"dad, call Detective Jackson. There's another one. " Everyone was in the living room within the next minute.

"He was already coming over. Something about some new information." I whipped my head. Could we be close to getting Bella back.

"what new information?" I asked, everyone stopped talking.

"All he said was that is that its better to tell us in person." I frowned, what could it be that he needed to tell us. We sat waiting impatiently. Once the doorbell my dad went to answer. They moved into the living room and Dad set up the computer to the tv and then connected the info into the bar. Detective Jackson stepped out of the room after making sure his security camera that would be recording so he could watch as well. The screen came up and there he was. The man I would kill if I could.

"hello Cullens, Davidsons. How are you?" he asked. We didn't know what game he was playing. I looked and sure enough there was a couple on the side of the screen.

"We're worried for our daughter." My father said, I looked at him confused. He gave me a look. The other couple just nodded.

"Aunt clara, Uncle Henry." A voice in the background caught our attention. We looked and there was a girl sitting on an old bed beside Bella.

"Jazmyne. Are you okay sweety?" The woman asked.

"Im hanging in there. " The man stomped over and went to hit her, but Bella stood and grabbed his hand before he could.

"I think you've hurt her enough. Don't you Think so, BANNER." I started. That's the name of my science teacher at school. She couldn't possible mean him, could she?

"so you finally decided to let me have some fun with your family." She glared. That look on her face scared all of us.

"You wont touch them. EVER!" She growled. He grabbed her throat and lifted her feet of the ground. She refused to looked away from his eyes.

"You little bitch. You cant tell me what to do." She used her other hand to grab the ski mask and rip it off. She then kicked him where all the men in my family were wincing. He dropped her.

"If you gonna kill me today the least I can do is get Jaz back to her family." I started.

"What are you talking Bella?"

"why? Do you think hes doing the facetime or whatever this time. He wanted to give you guys a chance to say goodbye. He didn't realize that im not going without a ray of light for Jaz." Still never looking away from him. Watching as he got up keeping her body between him and the other girl.

"Bella don't. You have a family to get back to too, Remember?" Jaz said. "And what about Edward. I still have to prove to you that you were wrong that he doesn't love you back?" Me eyes widened and so did Bella's.

"No he doesn't." She looked behind her. The guy- Mr. Banner- rushed her when she was distracted.

"BELLA! LOOK OUT!" we all yelled. She snapped her head back in time to be tackled by him. We saw them moving around but couldn't tell by the lighting who was winning. We then heard the sirens and saw a glint from the man who brought it down before getiing up and running out off the room. My heart was hammering against her chest. I could almost see the ray of light.

'Please don't take her. PLEASE' I prayed to whoever would listen. The other girl moved around like she was trying to figure out how to get up before she went to Bella.

"Bella?" She asked. We all held our breath.

"I didn't actually think could take him." I heard her voice. My dad got up and turned to us.

"Lets head to the hospital." We all nodded. Leaving the tv on in case the police needed whatever happened next.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

"I didn't actually think could take him." I heard her voice. My dad got up and turned to us.

"Lets head to the hospital." We all nodded. Leaving the tv on in case the police needed whatever happened next.

Now- EPOV-

As we got to the hospital my father walked up to the office and told them that when Bella and the other girl came, he was gonna be Jaz' primary doctor. He knew he couldn't be the primary doctor for Bella but at least he could help. We didn't have to wait long because maybe 30 minutes later EMTs wheeled two gurneys in. The girl who came in first was trying to sit up.

"Please just tell me Bella is okay." I looked at the second gurney and gasped. Bella was so pale and she wasn't moving. She looked dead. My father ran to Jazmyne. As she was being wheeled into the back we heard him introducing himself and her response was not what we expected.

"You're Edwards father. Help Bella she….." I couldn't heard the rest of what she said but I was surprised that she was trying to push our father, who everyone knew was the best doctor in the US, toward Bella. After they were taken back the waiting room became too quiet. I put my head in my hands and tried to believe that everything would be okay now. Im not stupid though. I know that there was a long road of healing ahead of us, but especially Bella and Emmett.

(2 hours later)

This has been the longest two hours of my life. We haven't been told anything about either girl. WE had me the Davidsons and they were nice people. That's when Carlisle came out and walked over to them and told them how Jazmyne was doing and since we were all sitting by each other we heard.

"We had to take her into emergency surgery to reset her leg which had been shattered multiple times after it healed wrong what looks like at least 4 or 5 times. She was a real trooper. She is being settled into recovery right now if you would like to come see her. " They nodded and all three of them left. Once dad came back and asked:

"Any news on Bells?" We all shook our heads right as we hear a blood curdling scream. We all started because we ,unfortunately, knew the scream well.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-

"Any news on Bells?" We all shook our heads right as we hear a blood curdling scream. We all started because we, unfortunately, knew the scream well.

NOW- Still EPOV-

Once we heard that scream we all tried to run through the doors but the security must have been called because they wouldn't let us through. I was getting frustrated but noticed that the gaurds had let my father through. I could only hope that meant that we could get answers soon. I looked over to Emmett to see that he was getting ready to punch the guard in front of him. I rushed over and grabbed his arm before it made contact with security and got Emmett in trouble.

"Em don't do this. If you do this then you wont get to see Bella because you'll be in jail. She needs you man. Don't do this?" Just as I got him to sit down Jasper and Rose came rushing in.

"what are you guys doing back so soon?" I asked.

"mom called us and we booked the first flight home. How is she?" Rose and jasper spend half of their summer holidays with their biological family every year since they came to live with us, but they have always told us that we're their real family. Just because their not blood to any of us doesn't mean anything.

"We haven't heard anything." They sighed and sat down.

CPOV-

Once the guards let me through I made my way through the halls til I heard my daughter scream.

"Stay away! Leave me alone!" Her voice so full of panick made me pick up the pace. I ran into the room, and what I saw made my heart clench. She was curled up in to fetal position in the corner of the room shying away from all the doctor trying to get her to calm down. I saw the syringe in one of the doctors and Bella must have to because she started freaking out more.

"I said stay away from me with that thing. I wont let you hurt me like he did. Back up!" I walked over til she could see me. Once I got close I could see how bad off she was. If she didn't let us help her soon she wouldn't make it.

"Bells. Let us help you please." I said as I slowly walked closer to her. I saw my colleges watching me. I knew I would probably get in trouble for being in here but I couldn't find it in me to care. She was my daughter and she needed me.

"Carlisle?" she asked so low I had trouble hearing her.

"Yeah honey its me." As soon as those words left my lips she got up and tried to launch herself at me but she didn't have the streangth so she started to fall. I rushed forward and grabbed her before she could hit the floor and cause more damage than she had already been through. I picked her up bridal style and layed her back down on the bed. She started crying then.

"oh, sweetheart its alright. You safe now. We're all here. Everyone is in the waiting room hoping to get some news on you okay? Once I heard you scream I knew you needed me. I'll always be here for you Bells."

"I missed you…. Dad?" I smiled just a little and as my colleages started moving around us again. I moved slightly just to try to stay out of the way. I knew I couldn't help with the medicinal side of things but maybe I could give Bella piece of mind that if anyone here tried to do something to hurt her I would stop it. She started crying again.

"Don't leave."

"I wont Bell. Im just gonna sit in the chair so im out of the way a little. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe so you never have to go through something like that again." I said holding on to her hand and squeezing it to let her know I meant what I said.

" Don't make promises you dont plan to keep." She said. The tears in her eyes finally spilling over her lids and down her cheeks.

"Bells look at me." She wouldn't. "Bells please." She finally lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"I promise. I meant what I just said. Every single word.I wont leave you. I protect you to the best of my ability. Okay?" She gave a small nod. Though I could tell she didn't believe me.

"_We have a long road ahead of us, but we'll get through it….. somehow."_


End file.
